Sliders - Dimensions
by Michael Zekoski
Summary: A Spin-Off of the TV Series Sliders - Please R&R More to come.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Episode Title: Dimensions.  
  
Written by: Michael Zekoski  
  
It had been over 5 years since Jonathan Spencer became a prisoner of the Kromagg Dynasty. Before he had been captured, he was a ordinary man, who worked at a office in downtown San Francisco, then the Kromaggs came, who offered peace and harmony, but soon after, terror and death followed the Kromaggs as they began to capture people, killing them, sending some people off world and other stayed as slaves to the Kromaggs.  
  
This time around, Jonathan had been sent off world to be a new lunch special for some high ranking Kormagg officer. Main Course for the Kromaggs were of course human eyes, fresh human eyes. Jonathan was currently on Earth 113, locked inside a energy cage, waiting to be taken away. In the cell next to him, was a young woman, she looked to be around 20 to 25 year old, she had not said a thing since he got there, but, as she tried to say something, she retreated back into her own world, in her own little private world.  
  
The days past for Jonathan quickly, as he kept waiting for his transfer. As he lay down to relax, he heard some people come down the hallway. Jonathan quickly stood up, and tried to see if someone was coming for him. Two Kromagg Officers and 4 human walked past Jonathan's cell. The humans were afraid. One of the 4 humans was a woman, the others were men, two white and one black. The woman called one of the men "Professor", but Jonathan didn't know who it was, although his guess was on the black man, soon after they disappeared. Jonathan knew that he would never see those people again.  
  
My name is Jonathan Spencer. Once alien creatures came to my earth offering peace, but instead brought terror to my people. With my family gone, I must find a way to be reunited with them again, but I cannot do it alone. I, and my fellow travelers seek out our home world, our friends and families, in hopes that one day we would be reunited with them on SLIDERS: DIMENSIONS.  
  
Based upon SLIDERS, created by Tracy Torme & Robert K. Weiss  
  
SLIDERS: DIMENSIONS, created by Michael Zekoski 


	2. Chapter 2 - On The Ward

"Come on, keep on moving !" the Kromagg yelled at a human who was lying on the ground, suffering. As the Kromagg began to kick the human, he yelled out, cried out of pain, it was too much to bear. After a couple of more beating, the Kromagg stopped, and called some humans. "Take him to the ward, maybe he'll be able to get well there."  
  
At the infirmary, Doctor Hyatt was busy treating people, who had been bruit fully beaten by the Kromaggs, who had left them for dead. By that time, the injured man was brought in.  
  
"Dr. Hyatt, Dr. Hyatt" one of them called out, "It's Warner, he's been hurt". Sarah Hyatt, stopped what she was doing and began attending to he wounded man, known as Warner.  
  
"Warner, you fool, why had you to get in trouble again ?" Sarah said as she called one of the nurses to help her. Warner opened his eyes and looked at Dr. Hyatt, "You know that you are the most beautiful woman in the world, don't you ?"  
  
Sarah Hyatt, who was attending to his wounds smiled and replied "And do you know that you're the most stupid man in this dimension ?" Hyatt paused for a moment, as she was cleaning one of Warner's wounds, "He could have killed you, you know that don't you, but still you keep on aggravating the Kromaggs so much that they almost kill you, this is the fourth time you come in here this week"  
  
"Well..." Warner paused as he tried to sit up "someone has to stop the Kromaggs, they're killing us, just today they killed 10 people just for the fun of seeing them die, I just can't sit back and do nothing. I'm a rebel Sarah, I have been and always will be. Nothing can change that."  
  
Sarah looked into Warner's deep blue eyes. She'd forgotten how peaceful Warner was before the Kromaggs came. "What happened to the sweet, and caring Warner Bergstein ? The same Warner Bergstein, who I was going to be married to ??" Sarah looked down, and sighed.  
  
"He's still here, Sarah, and he's still determined to marry Dr. Sarah Hyatt, and have three children with her, a dog and a big blue house, out in the country. But first, I have to do my share of getting rid off the Kromaggs." Warner got out of the bed, and began taking some clothes together. "Will I see you tonight Sarah ?" Warner asked as he got ready to get on his way.  
  
"Kronos wants to see me at six o'clock tonight, there I get to make my request for more staff on the hospital ward." Sarah replied, as he finished putting a bandage around Warner. "I'll be home soon after that." Warner kissed Sarah goodbye, and said three words that would make Sarah's day "I love you."  
  
Jonathan lay down on the bed, as he was thinking about, the good old days, his wife Carol, was making him a breakfast on his birthday, or the time when they watched Love Story. But nowm he was alone. Carol had been taken from him by the Kromaggs as they had began rounding up people to go to the Kromagg Camps on other worlds, to serve as slaves or as a workforce. He didn't know what would happen to him now, but he had faith in his heart, that was most important to him.  
  
"Get up Prisoner #489771, you are being taken to your designated transport on route to Earth 909" a Kromagg officer said as he turned the shield off, and entered the cell. Jonathan didn't resist as the Kromagg put a handcuff on him, and began leading him out to the transport. As they exited the cell, they began walking down the corridor, the same one as they 4 people had been walked down. Few seconds later, he met a man, who was also being lead by a Kromagg in the opposite direction than Jonathan was going. This was a full grown man, with beard, and was chubby, who was trying to talk to the Kromagg Guard.  
  
'English accent' Jonathan thought as they passed in the hallway. Jonathan wondered where they were taking the English man, but soon it was out of his head as he continued to think about Carol. Soon after he passed the English man, he heard a man singing, singing some R'n'B music, all he could make out was "I've got tear in my fro." then, there was no more singing.  
  
After walking through corridors after corridors they finally stopped and the Kromagg entered a serious of numbers on a keypad. Jonathan tried to see the numbers. "4-6-9-8-7-7-6-0-0-7" Jonathan thought as the door that was in front of him opened. They passed through the door, and onto a launch pad, for Kromagg Manta ships.  
  
The Kromagg officer, met another officer on the deck, "I'm here with prisoner # 489771 to be taken to earth 909, under the orders of General Kronos" as he handed the other Kromagg a padd. As the Kromaggs were busy doing formal things, Jonathan had gotten away from them, quietly, as he made his way back to the door. "4-6-9-8-7-7-6-0-0-7" Jonathan thought as he punched the numbers on the keypad, and as the door opened the Kromaggs turned around, seeing that the prisoner had gotten away. As Jonathan got through the door, it closed behind him, and he started to run. 


End file.
